


Good Things Come to Those Who Bake

by icandrawamoth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2016 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Dinner, Fluff, Food, M/M, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Finn and Poe have a little trouble baking Christmas cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *slides my last Twelve Days of Ficmas entry in literally ten minutes before Christmas is over in my time zone*

The ham is thawing, the fruit salad is make, relish tray ready to go – everything that can be made up ahead of time is prepared, and everything else is all in line where it'll be easy to get at when they need it tomorrow. They'll be all ready when company comes.

The only thing left is the cookies. And...it's not going particularly well.

“Why aren't they getting done?” Finn asks, turning away from where he's been peering into the owen with a frown. “The last batch only took six minutes, these have been in for eight!”

Poe comes over from where he's been mixing up another batch, cracks the oven door, and looks in. “I think these are a little thick, buddy. Try to roll them thinner, and they'll get done faster.”

“Right.” Finn frowns as if it's some kind of personal failing.

“No problem,” Poe tells him, looking up. “I can roll the next batch, if you want.”

“That'll probably work better.” Finn breaks into a laugh as he meets Poe's eyes. “You have flour on your face.”

“What?” Poe swipes at his cheeks, only succeeding in spreading more of the white stuff across them.

Finn laughs harder. “Let me.” He grabs a paper towel, wets it at the sink, and wipes it across his boyfriend's cheeks. “There.”

“I think you missed a spot,” Poe says, and Finn frowns, looking across his handsome features. He doesn't see any more.

“Right here.” Poe points at his lips, grinning widely.

“You're insufferable,” Finn informs him, but he's laughing, happiness warm inside him, as he leans in for the kiss.


End file.
